Kiss Me Fool
by Kittie-Nova
Summary: Well this is my first YGO fic. So please be nice! What happens when relationships end? New friendships and relationships rise from the ashes. Okay cheesy summary but I promise the story is better than it sounds. R&R please!
1. You want us to be what?

Kiss Me Fool

By Fire_Katt

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so please be kind and review. I don't mind critiscm as long as it's helpful and I'd love to hear you guys like it, though you probably won't... God I sound pathetic, anyways please tell me if you think it's a good start! I think I want to make it an eventual Tea and Seto but I'm open to other pairings too, except Yugi, how an awesome girl like Tea keeps getting paired with somebody who barely comes up to her chest is beyond me....sorry had to let that out ^_^ Anyways feel free to vote for the pairing and if it sucks tell me and I won't bother with it....Oh and I don't own YGO because if I did no one would probably watch it and Yugi would be at least 5'10.....on to the story...

'I'm so glad it's finally Friday, this week has been just terrible.' Tea thought dejectedly to herself. And truthfully it would have been considered a rough week even for the most laid back person. Between her university exams, breaking up with Yami, getting in a fight with her best friends Joey and Yugi because of the break up. The fates must have decided it was pick on Tea week. 

Tea was now she was 19 and a second year university student. She still loved dance and she taught it at her old school every weekend. Teaching dance was actually how she figured out what she wanted to do with her life. Dancing was great for a pipe dream and she'd even been accepted to one of Japan's best school's. She'd turned them down however to major in childhood education with a BA in child psychology. 

Bottom line was Tea's life had been perfect until exactly six days and thirteen hours ago when Yami had taken her out for a moonlight cruise on the Domino Ferry. Thinking that Yami might have finally come to realize he loved her as much as she loved him she was absolutely heartbroken to hear the words " I think we should stop seeing each other." come out of his mouth. 

***Flashback***

It was a little chilly but there was hardly anyone on the night ferry through Domino. Tea sighed slightly in her mind as Yami pulled away right after she had snuggled closer to him. 

'Just when I think he's beginning to open up to me he puts a bloody wall up between us.'

"Tea we've been together for quite a while haven't we?"

"Well yeah just about three and a half years now" Tea looked up at Yami expectantly, she shoved aside the moment of anxiety she felt when she saw the dark expression on Yami's face, regretting it as soon as he spoke again.

"I think, maybe we should stop seeing each other. You know go our own way. I'm sorry to do this but I just can't keep lying to myself or you. I truly am sorry."

Tea was about to speak but couldn't. She just stared at him in shock feeling her heart shatter as moments of their relationship flitted through her mind. When she finally spoke the words were cold and angry, "It's because I won't sleep with you isn't it. I thought you were okay with that. Or what did you meet someone else? What the hell do you mean by keep lying! What's going on Yami?" she was crying so hard at that point she couldn't speak.

Yami just stared at her blankly before replying in a tone of voice that made her think that all she'd asked was what the weather was supposed to be like for the next few days,"No it's not because you won't sleep with me but I've been lying to both of us in the sense that I let us both believe that I was going to be able to open up to you. Let me ask you this Tea, how much more about me do you know now than you did 3 years ago, outside of the obvious things like my likes and dislikes?

Tea stopped in mid-sob and stared at him realizing that what he said was the absolute truth. She didn't know anything materiel about him. She turned and began walking away with tears streaming down her cheeks. Not turning once, if she had she would have been shocked to see Yami's face reflecting genuine pain, only for a moment before he turned around to peer out at the black mirror of water.

Two days later Yugi came up to Tea and asked her in a quiet tone what she thought she was doing. At the time she had been sitting in the quad studying for her exams. She looked up with a confused look on her face before replying, "Studying, why?"

"That's not what I mean Tea and you know it!" Yugi was almost shouting now and Tea just stared back at him in amazement, not even noticing Joey when he came up beside her, not until he said in a tone as equally loud as Yugi's had been,"Why'd you have to hurt him Tea? I thought you said you loved him!" 

"Wait a minute what do you mean I hurt HIM?" Tea asked as tears began filling her eyes

"He came home after your cruise on Saturday completely wasted, mumbled something about the two of you not going out anymore and passed out on the couch. The next day he refused to talk about it and then proceeded to go to the fridge and grab a beer. At 10 in the morning. You of all people Tea know that Yami doesn't drink often, and I've never seen him drunk. So why Tea? Why'd you have to break up with him?"

"You idiots! You guys actually thought I ..."

"Well how do you explain it then Tea?"interrupted Joey

"I don't." said Tea flatly as she gathered up her things and ran to the student parking lot and climbed behind the wheel of her car and allowed the tears she'd kept in for the past two days to fall. Soon after she stopped sobbing she turned the key, put the car into reverse and went home.

***End of Flashback***

Tea was once again behind the wheel of her car this time driving in the direction of the Kaiba mansion. If it hadn't been Mokuba's birthday tonight she probably wouldn't have gone at all, but then again she could use a chance to get her mind off things. Besides she knew that Ishizu was having a dinner party tonight and Yami and Yugi were sure to go to that instead. 'And why wouldn't they?' taunted a little voice at the back of Tea's mind 'She is after all absolutely beautiful' Tea dashed back the tears that had begun to gather behind her eyelids, and once more focused her full attention to the road and turning her thoughts to the party tonight.

****TBC***

What should happen? Should Yami be there and Tea try to make him jealous or should something else happen? Review and vote!!!! I want to get Chapter 2 up by Dec. 28 so make your picks and cast your vote!


	2. Tea's Dates

Kiss Me Fool

By:Fire_Katt

Wow I can't believe the awesome reviews! They were definitely among my favorite Christmas presents! As I said I want to get this chapter up by Dec.28 but I was so motivated by the reviews I'm posting it today ^_^ So I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the first one. Oh and two more quick things, for the record I'm very pro-anzu(tea) and I'm going to stick with the Seto/Tea pairing. So enjoy and have a happy holiday!

Sorry one other thing Ryou and Malik refer to the hikaris and Marik and Bakura refer to yamis and just to keep things simple they're also in two separate bodies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.....yet.

Chapter Two

As Tea got out of the car she smoothed her red silk tank top over the tops of her black pants and took a deep breath before walking towards the door of the mansion. Swinging her little black beaded purse slightly as she walked, she stopped in surprise as she saw the group of people walking in ahead of her. 

'No, why did he come tonight?' She asked herself only to have her jaw drop slightly when she noticed the dark haired girl on his arm.

"Well that explains why he's skipping Isis' dinner party, he brought her with him." She mumbled silently not noticing Ryou and Bakura coming up behind her. 

"What was that Tea?" Ryou asked quietly and Tea's chin snapped up and she stopped staring at the ground. 

"Oh hey Ryou. Bakura. Sorry, I was just talking to myself." Tea chuckled somewhat self-consciously while she ran her hand lightly over the back of her hair. 

"You know that's a first sign of insanity, believe me I speak from experience." Bakura laughed darkly while giving her a strange look. He, unlike Ryou had noticed the fact that Yami had walked into the Kaiba mansion with Isis on his arm and Tea was making an appearance by herself. He made a mental note to find out more about that later.

'Anything that will make this stupid party more interesting.' He wouldn't have come at all if Ryou hadn't told him that there was free alcohol for the adults. He suddenly looked at Tea and grinned, he remembered hearing a rumor about the "golden couple" breaking up but had dismissed it immediately. He now realized that it was the truth. 

"So Tea, you finally had the sense to drop the Pharaoh hmm?" Bakura inquired, still grinning. His grin slowly faded into a moderately guilty expression at her reply.

"Actually it was the other way around Bakura." Her eyes began to fill up with tears again when Ryou assessing the situation interrupted her and said, 

"Well then in that case you can come with us, Bakura and I that is. Right Bakura?" Despite the faint blush on Ryou's cheeks he still managed to give Bakura a warning look.

Bakura, not being able to pass up the chance to tease his lighter half answered as he arched his eyebrow, "What you want her to be our date or something?"

Ryou went a very noticeable shade of red at that was about to open his mouth to defend himself when Tea interrupted him.

"You know that's not what he meant Bakura, and to answer your question Ryou I'd love to go with you guys." Tea gifted them with a big smile, linked arms with them and headed for the door.

The trio walked up to the door talking about what had happened since they'd last been together almost a month ago although everyone made a point of avoiding Yami and Tea's relationship. They were greeted at the door of Kaiba's mansion by a butler and told that the rest of the guests were in the ballroom down the hall to the right.

"Second set of door on the right, did you need me to show you there?" The butler asked in a flat, almost mechanical voice that gave Tea the creeps.

"No, we'll find it, thank you." Ryou replied politely

"Is it just me or was that guys voice really creepy?" Tea whispered to her companions before starting to giggle.

Bakura merely smirked at her while Ryou joined in with her laughter. They walked through the huge mahogany colored doors still laughing. Bakura noticed Yami staring for a moment before turning away and continuing his conversation with Joey. Tea refused to even look for him although she noticed Mokuba standing with a couple of friends. Tea started towards him so that she could give him his present and wish him a happy birthday when Bakura caught her arm. 

"Do you want me to get you a drink while you go say hey to the kid?"

Tea gave him a funny look thinking to herself, 'Is he actually being civil to me?' and replied, "Sure a Sling if they have them, thanks." She continued on towards Mokuba. When she got up to him she tapped him on the shoulder, pasted a grin on her face and held his present out in front of her. He turned at her tap and let out a little cry of happiness and gave her a tight hug.

"Tea I'm so glad you made it! Did Yami come with you?"

Tea's smile faltered for a only a moment and she managed to recover it before Mokuba could notice.

"Actually I came with Ryou and Bakura, but I believe Yami's here too somewhere." She braved a brief glance around the room regretting it instantly when she noticed Yami with his arm around Isis leaning forward to whisper in her ear. Mokuba's gaze followed her own and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Yami. 

"Oh, oh I'm sorry Tea."

"It's okay Mokuba, it's been a week and I'm just going to enjoy myself tonight and not let him bother me. Besides it's your birthday! Aren't you going to open the present I got you?"

"You got me a present Tea? The invitations said no presents though! Are you sure?" Mokuba started grinning happily as she pulled out a small wrapped box from behind her back.

"It's just a little something and I can't show up at a birthday party empty handed now can I?" asked Tea her grin growing wider than it had all week at Mokuba's enthusiasm.

Mokuba took it from her and as he was tearing the paper open Bakura walked up with Tea's drink in hand. 

"Here you are Tea. Oh and happy birthday. Nice party."

"Thanks for the drink."

"Glad you could make it." replied Mokuba in a slightly more mellow tone than he'd greeted Tea in.

Tea took a look at the drink Bakura had brought over and cast another glance at Yami before drinking the whole thing right there. 

"Hey Bakura, you want to come with me to get another drink?"

Bakura gave her a startled look, glancing pointedly at the glass in her hand before replying slowly, "Sure why not."

They went up to the bar where Tea got a second drink which she sipped slowly and met Bakura's gaze steadily. 

"So what exactly hap..."

"Don't even ask Bakura I really don't want to talk about it." She was about to add more when she noticed the dance floor where Seto had even added a few catwalks to dance on. She stopped arguing with Bakura and instead grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Shouldn't you be asking if I'm interested in dancing with you before you drag me up there?" Bakura asked sarcastically

"Hey you and Ryou are my dates right?" As she tossed a teasing grin over her shoulder without pausing. "Besides although I'm sure Ryou's a better dancer I don't see him at the moment and I love this song!"

"You think Ryou's a better dancer eh? Well I can see you're in for a surprise." 

"Prove it. Let's dance on the catwalk."

Without giving him the chance to argue she proceeded to sway her hips in time to the music as she sauntered up the steps. They began to move in time to the music and in perfect sync with each other drawing many pairs of eyes.

'What the hell does she think she's doing!" Yami thought furiously to himself although his bored expression never wavered. 

Across the room, Yami's thoughts of Tea were mirrored by someone standing in the shadows. 

***TBC

Okay well I just wanted to say thanks again for the wonderful reviews and awesome suggestions. I really liked your idea ferocity as you can see I tried to work it in to the chapter. Hope You like it. Oh and I want to personally thank DB, dragonking, ferocity, Lynderia, pupgirl, Candace, and Sakura Li Samuri for your wonderful reviews you guys totally gave me the confidence to continue this ^_^

PS I'm starting on the third chapter tonight where Tea and Seto finally interact. Yes that's right Seto will be in the next chapter! I promise! ^_^  



	3. Drinking And Dancing

Kiss Me Fool 

By: Fire_Katt

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the computer I'm typing this on!

Thank-yous are at the end of the chapter. Oh and just to let you guys know the story is not done yet. I'm just tired and I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow. I promise! ^_^

Chapter Three

Seto's eyes narrowed as he watched Bakura and Tea grinding in the middle of the dance floor on the highest catwalk no less! 

"What the hell has gotten into her. I knew I shouldn't have let Mokuba talk me into having a free bar." Seto grumbled to himself as his eyes continued to follow the movements of a certain couple in the center of the dance floor. Seto glanced over as he noticed Mokuba making his way towards him. 

"Did you hear yet?" 

"Hear what?" Seto asked maintaining his detached appearance.

"Yami broke up with Tea!" Mokuba appeared to be very distressed at his own revelation and failed to notice the slip in Seto's composure.

"What? Where on Earth did you hear that garbage from? Seto's mind was reeling. 'Could that be why she's practically crawling up Bakura's leg?' 

"Tea told me and besides look at Yami he hasn't left Isis' side all night!"

Seto glanced around the room until he saw Yami and realized what his brother was saying was entirely true. 

"Well that still doesn't give her the right to act like a slut."

"Seto!" Mokuba's jaw dropped slightly at how caustic Seto was being. Mokuba glanced at Tea once more before turning back towards his brother to defend Tea when he was startled to see Seto walking in the direction of the pair still dancing and oblivious to their surroundings.

"Oh crap. He wouldn't." Mokuba mumbled silently as he watched Seto stop beside the couple. His jaw dropped slightly as he saw Seto's hand pause in mid-air as he was about to grab Tea. 'What the hell's gotten into him now?' Mokuba wondered. However he missed what happened next as he was surrounded by his friends who'd finally caught up with him.

Meanwhile Seto was fuming as he stalked towards Tea like an angry panther. As he got closer to Tea his resolve slipped slightly when he caught the sight of Tea's face. In spite of the smile on her face and her laughter as Bakura spun her around he caught sight of the tears that appeared on the verge of falling from her eyes. He paused and made a split second decision.

"Sorry to bother you two but do you mind if I talk to Tea for a moment?"

Bakura gave him a slight glare as he felt Tea tense up again. He'd just managed to get her to relax and enjoy herself and now she was agitated again. Tea however looked up at Seto inquiringly.

"What can I do for you Seto?" Tea asked politely. She and Seto had become friends of a sort over the past few years although he still rarely did anything with her and the others.

"Actually I wanted to discuss something with you in private." He paused sending a pointed stare at Bakura before continuing. "I know it's Mokuba's party right now so if you wanted to come over tomorrow I'd appreciate it."

Tea opened her mouth to respond when Ryou walked up holding two drinks.

"There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Hey Tea I got you another sling in case you were done the other one."

Thanks Ryou!" Tea accepted the drink he had offered her, not taking into consideration the fact that she had already had three drinks in the last hour and she was already feeling a bit of a buzz. 

"Oh and Seto, if it's really important I can talk to you after the party." 

"Sure if I'm not still down here I'll be in my office working. Just ask Warren where it is and he can show you."

Seto's eyes widened in surprise when Tea started giggling.

"Is that the butler who greeted us at the door?" Tea laughed even harder at that.

Seto looked to Bakura for an answer since Ryou had began to laugh as well. 

"You don't want to know" Bakura just shook his head at Tea and Ryou. 

"Sorry Seto it's just that your butler reminded me of a robot because of his voice and, and..." Tea started laughing again.

Seto gave the trio a strange look before continuing to speak.

"Yes well anyways...."

"Oh, hey Bakura look who just walked in!" Ryou interrupted excitedly

Bakura looked in the direction of the door just in time to see Malik and Marik walk through the door. They glanced around until they caught sight of Yami who at that point had his arm wrapped around Isis' waist and was leaning over to speak to her. Even at that distance he could see the matching look of anger on both Malik and Marik's faces. He and Ryou had managed to make peace with Yami, Yugi and their other friends. Although, to be honest, the only one he himself actually got along with had been dancing with him for the past twenty minutes. The two Ishtars on the other hand had nothing but more hatred Yami. Seeing him holding their sister, well that most definitely was not helping to mend any bridges.

"Sorry Tea but I think I should go interfere with the little family reunion right about now." Bakura said as the others followed his stare. Ryou let out a small gasp of surprise while Tea quickly looked down. Seto looked down at Tea to see her reaction just in time to see a tear escape and run down her cheek before she brushed it away and raised her chin a notch only to meet Seto's penetrating gaze. Without looking at Ryou or Bakura she continued watching Seto.

"Why don't you guys go save his sorry butt. I'm going to stay here and dance." Tea glanced away from Seto however she continued speaking to him as Ryou and Bakura rushed off to stop the impending fight. "Care to join me?"

Seto glanced around before shrugging his shoulders carelessly, giving Tea a impish grin. "Sure why not." 

Tea turned her back on the situation at hand involving Yami and allowed herself to become lost in the moment and to enjoy her dance with Seto.

***TBC

Wow another chapter and more fantastic reviews! I really can't tell you how much I appreciate the fact that you guys are not only using your time to read my story but to review it as well! So I'd like to send a thank-you out to everyone who's reviewed so far!

I know it's sounding kind of Tea and Bakura-ish right now but trust me that will change in the up-coming chapters. Not that I'm against a Tea/Bakura, in fact when I'm done this one, that'll be the next one I write. (Although I'm sure no one could tell I like them as a couple ^_^ ) Anyways next chapter will be up in the next few days! Feel free to email me any suggestions or corrections you notice! Oh and if anyone has any good Tea-fics (not bashing-I do like her after all) that are not in my favorites email me the title and I'll read them. See you all in the next chapter... I hope....^_^


	4. Family Reunion Fun

Kiss Me Fool

By: Fire_Katt

***Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, I asked Santa to give me it for Christmas but no such luck....oh well there's always next year! 

Oh and I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't do this but since it IS my story and all....(hearing the sound of crickets chirping) well anyways regarding the Ishtars (Isis, Malik, and Marik) they are all siblings (same goes for Yugi/Yami and Ryou/Bakura) and (uh oh) I'm making Marik the oldest, Isis the second oldest and Malik the youngest. (Kind of ironic since Marik is technically only like what 5 or 6? But just bare with me here...^_^) Anyways, on with the story!

No wait I lied! Sorry again but this entire chapter will be told from the other's point of view in other words, Tea and Seto don't play a big part in this chapter aside from being referred to, the next chapter will be back to them and I'll probably post both chapters at the same time. Ok now on with the story.....

Chapter 4

Yami had been trying to ignore the fact that Tea hadn't so much as glanced at him all night. Sure he'd broken up with her, but he'd only done it because he thought she would be better off without him. He hadn't taken in to consideration how much it would hurt him to let her go. Now she wouldn't even acknowledge him. Isis was good company of course and they'd been friends for years. What he hadn't realized until tonight was the fact that she seemed to like him as more than a friend. If he hadn't proceeded to get very drunk once he saw her walk in arm in arm with Ryou and Bakura laughing loudly. He'd realized that Tea had apparently moved on already and his first stop was at the bar. 'So much for her loving me.' he thought bitterly to himself. He hardly noticed putting his arm around Isis as he leaned down to tell her that they should probably be going. She murmured a protest which he didn't really pay attention to. What definitely got his attention was when Isis leaned over and kissed him. His eyes widened slightly as they broke apart.

"I...I'm sorry Yami. I probably shouldn't have done that." Isis looked down at her hands in her lap. Neither Isis or Yami noticed the two furious Ishtar brothers making their way over.

"No, don't apologize. I.." Yami didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as he was pulled out of his seat when Marik grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and proceeded to punch him in the stomach.

"Marik stop it! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Isis grabbed his arm as he was about to punch Yami again who hadn't had a chance to recover.

Marik glanced over at Isis coldly. "I told you to stay the hell away from him."

Just then Bakura and Ryou rushed over and pulled the two apart. Ryou helped Yami to his seat although he was now trying to turn around to hit Marik back.

"Yami just sit down. You're making a scene." Ryou hissed at him quietly.

Yami yanked his arm out of Ryou's hand and snapped at him. "Don't touch me. While you're at it you can mind you're own business. As for you Bakura..." Yami glared coldly at the other white haired boy before spinning on his heel and heading for the door, calling over his shoulder. "This isn't over Marik."

Bakura just shook his head. He couldn't care less whether or not Yami was pissed off at him. He deserved whatever he got for how much he hurt Tea. Ryou on the other hand was slightly confused. He thought that Yami had broken up with Tea, so why was he acting so jealous? Malik had taken Yami's recently vacated seat and turned to grin at Ryou and Bakura.

"Ahh never a dull night with those two siblings. So why is that loser hanging all over my sister anyways? I thought he and Tea were an item." 

"Actually he dumped her a week ago. She's here with us tonight actually." Ryou answered him while glancing around to see if Tea was still on the dance floor. Sure enough she still was. What surprised him was the fact that Kaiba was still dancing with her.

"Who'd have thought that?" Not realizing he spoke his thoughts out loud until he heard Malik speak up cheekily.

"Think we should join them?"

Bakura, who'd remembered that he had been dancing with Tea before they'd been interrupted by Malik and Marik's appearance had already started in the direction of the dance floor. Ryou glanced over to Isis and Marik who were off to the side arguing in low but furious voices.

"Sounds like a plan."

"But first, show me to the bar!" Malik smirked as Ryou rolled his eyes at that, but led him over to the bar. Ryou got himself and Tea another drink and then he and Malik started back to the dance floor.

***TBC

I know it was a short chapter but I am putting the next one up at the same time and I'll try to make that one longer so hopefully you guys can forgive me! Once again I want to say thanks so much for the awesome reviews!

Just to answer a few questions...

Kitty-chan: Well I'd like there to be but I'm trying to figure out how to work one in without it being cheesy

^_^ (AnimeGirlLove@comcast.net): Well hopefully this was fast enough for you, I've been updating pretty steadily however right now I'm not back at school yet and I'm on holidays from work so I have a lot more time on my hands than I normally would so starting next week I'll try to post at least 1 if not 2 chapters a week and they will be longer but it'll be based on how much spare time I have to write so I'm apologizing ahead of time for making you wait ^_^

shadow_angel6: This is my first YGO fic and the first story I've really dedicated myself to. I have another story (not a YGO) posted but I won't be finishing that one until I'm done this one. But thanks for the awesome compliment! Oh and also yes Yami is jealous I hope I explained why in this last chapter.

dragonking: Wow you've been reviewing from the start! I'm really glad you're still liking the story! More Tea and Seto next chapter I promise!

chichi5: Actually I had read your story before and I really enjoyed it! It's bookmarked on my computer. Thanks for the ahem...enthusiastic review too! ^_^

Teafan123: Yay another author whose stories I love reviewed! lol I'm such a geek. Anyways I'm really glad you like my fic so far! I know I love yours!

Ex-Angel Dice Bakura: I hope I got your name right! It's definitely going to be a Tea/Seto in spite of my Tea/Bakura inclinations lol.

not a member yet =( (cmp7474@yahoo.com): Thanks for the review and telling me about the author!

Elena (anele145@cox.net): Sorry but I don't want to make Tea out to be the jealous one since Yami is technically the one at fault (so he got his ass kicked! lol) But I may decide to have Isis try to start something....*thinking* but we'll see.

Catgirl_Kuri: Like I said, definitely a Tea/Seto thing ^_^ The next story I write however will be a Tea/Bakura.

Candace: Wow, you were my first reviewer AND you still like my story! That's a bit of an ego boost ^_^ Glad you're enjoying it and like I said earlier, after this chapter they'll get longer.

Amatuer Duelist: Well I'm thinking of something to that effect, keep in mind that Tea said she'd talk to Seto after the party....

Lynderia: Well I hope this helped explain your confusion a little. But hey let's be honest do we ever know what's going through a guys head or do they ever know what's going through ours? lol. I don't think it happens often! 

Josh Nelson: Thanks! Glad you like it. 

EK: Sorry but yeah it is a Tea/Seto but I'll write a Tea/Bakura next I promise!

Silver Mist4: Hope this worked for you ^_^

DB: Hope you still like it!

Ferocity: Your review was a great help to me I hope you like it still. Oh and I hope I've made Tea as un-annoying(don't think that's a word but whatever) as possible. The thing that bothers me about the whole Tea-bashing idea(or any character bashing for that matter) is the fact that you're an author, if you don't like something about a character there's no harm in fixing their faults right? I mean I swear I'm not going to have Tea do a single "friendship speech" because they are a little annoying but hey she herself is an awesome character! Okay I think I'm done ranting now ^_^*

Sakura Li Samuri: I don't know if you'll still be reading this but I'm thrilled that you liked it in spite of not liking Tea.

pupgurl (puplovr@comcast.net): I'm really happy that you liked it and I hope this worked for you!

I'm sorry if I missed anyone who reviewed after I posted! You guys are really helping me a lot and I'm ecstatic to know that you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writhing it! 


	5. Plans For The Weekend?

Kiss Me Fool

By: Fire_Katt

***Disclaimer: Maybe the Easter bunny will give it to me....

Chapter 5

Tea's mind was spinning, not just from all the alcohol she'd consumed in the past hour but from breathing in the heady smell of Seto's cologne. She couldn't remember ever having a reaction to someone simply by dancing with them. Not even Yami. She winced at that thought. 

'What the hell is going on with my hormones' Tea fumed at herself but didn't think to stop dancing with him. The thought never once crossed her mind.

All of a sudden a slow song came on and she felt Seto take her into his arms and draw her closer. She shot a quick glance up at him, but was unable to read his face.

"What? You don't want to dance with me anymore?" Seto shot her a teasing smirk, although inside he was preparing himself to deal with the hurt when she would pull away. Instead he was surprised when she snuggled closer to him and answered him softly.

"Why wouldn't I want to dance with you?" She didn't bother to lift her head from the spot it now rested on his chest. Seto glanced down at the girl surprised that she hadn't taken the opportunity to leave him alone. Suddenly he realized why she wasn't acting like her normal, reserved self. Rather than answering her question he asked her one instead.

"Tea, how much have you had to drink since you got here?"

At that Tea let out a little giggle, before replying.

"Too damn much I think." She raised her head and looked up at him mischievously and added cheekily. "Actually I wouldn't mind another one."

Seto laughed suddenly at that. Tea looked up at him in surprise.

"You never laugh." She had said it with such a stern, serious expression that he let out another chuckle.

"Not often I guess."

Just then the slow song ended and one with more of a beat came on. The pair didn't part and instead began to grind to the music. When Bakura walked up to them he laughed to himself as an idea crossed his mind when he caught sight of Tea and Seto. The very thought that Seto Kaiba, who was probably the one of the most reserved people he knew was grinding with a girl who was another one of the more conservative friends he had. Funnier still was that they were in the middle of the dance floor and neither one seemed to realize it. He wouldn't have interrupted them if Ryou and Malik had not caught up to him at that point. Malik let out a real burst of laughter when he saw the dancing couple.

"Damn who would have thought either of those two had it in them."

Bakura glanced over at his long time friend before joining him in his laughter.

"The scary thing is that I was just thinking the same thing you know that."

Ryou just shook his head and walked up to Tea and Seto.

"Umm I don't mean to interrupt anything but do you guys mind if we join you?" 

At Ryou's voice Tea and Seto sprang apart both looking considerably guilty. 

"Actually I have some work I need to finish up in my office, so I'll be going. See you all later." Everyone was surprised to see Seto actually flustered for once. He walked through the crowd and out the nearest door. Tea suddenly began eyeing the second glass in Ryou's hand calculatingly. She then looked at Ryou hopefully.

"I don't suppose that's for me by any chance is it?

"Yes it's for you Tea."

"Thanks so much Ryou! You're such a sweetie!" 

She leaned over and took the proffered glass and gave Ryou a quick peck on the cheek before beginning dancing again. She didn't notice that Ryou turned bright red at that, however Bakura and Malik didn't miss is and neither could pass up the chance to tease the poor boy.

"Gee Ryou you sure are looking flushed maybe you should take a sip of your drink and cool down a bit." Malik snickered Bakura's comment to Ryou who's his face reddened to an even brighter shade.

It was Ryou's turn to laugh when Tea suddenly noticed Malik and gave him a hug, causing his cheeks to color as well.

"Malik! I haven't seen you in forever! How's university going? Is Marik here too?" Tea chattered away happily, completely unaware of the effect she was having on her friends. 

The four continued dancing for the next forty-five minutes when Tea, pleading exhaustion, dragged the group off the floor to sit down for a while. The group caught up with each other until the end of the party and were making plans to get together on Saturday night.

"So what exactly have you guys heard about this new club?" Bakura had just mentioned the new club Dragon Fire and Tea hadn't heard of it yet.

"Well it's supposed to be the place to be on Saturday. It's got two floors and a huge dance floor." Malik informed her.

"I don't know if I want to go to a club tomorrow though because I have to work on Sunday morning. Why don't we plan to go for dinner and drinks and if I feel up to it I'll go to the club after with you guys?" Tea took a sip of her Sling and glanced around at her friends faces to gauge their reactions to her suggestion.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea Tea I'm up for it." Ryou answered, but both Malik and Bakura nodded their heads in agreement.

"Definitely." Added Malik. Tea smiled widely then noticing that the party was beginning to clear out stood up.

"Well we should probably be going."

"Hey Tea do you need a ride home tonight? Marik's giving Ryou, Bakura, and I rides home and it's no problem to drop you off too."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I don't want you driving."

"Well I was just going to catch a cab but I'd love a ride...Oh no wait, I promised Seto that I'd talk to him after the party."

"Do you want us to wait for you?"

Just as Malik finished speaking they heard Marik yelling to the group.

"Hurry up if you guys want a ride! I'm tired and I want to go now!" He walked up to the group and glanced over at Tea.

"Oh hey Tea I didn't realize you were here. How have you been?"

"Fine thanks, and you?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic." At this response Tea's brows shot up in surprise.

"I take it you and Isis didn't resolve your differences?" Malik groaned even as he spoke the words. He knew that it would mean the house would be a hostile war zone for the next week or so.

"Well I'm going to go and talk to him now so I'll see you all later! Oh and don't worry about me you guys, I'll just take a cab like I planned. Call me tomorrow and let me know if you guys still want to go." Tea waved to them as she walked towards the exit.

"Bye Tea!" The boys chorused before glancing around at each other mildly surprised at their synchronization.

"Be careful!" Bakura called. He was still unsure as to whether or not he should wait around for Tea or not, especially considering the way she and Seto had been dancing earlier and the fact that she was still somewhat intoxicated. Then he shrugged it off when he realized that Seto wasn't the kind of person who would take advantage of her in her current state. 

Tea walked down the hall she'd been told to go down and knocked on the fourth door on the right. 

Inside Seto was immersed in his work at last. Due to his thoughts of a certain blue-eyed girl he had been unable to concentrate on his work for over an hour. He'd just gotten into his zone when there was a knock at the door. Seto glanced up from his computer frustrated. He had forgotten that the same girl who had been occupying his thoughts all night was supposed to come and meet him after the party. Sighing he rose out of his chair to go and berate whoever was stupid enough to disturb him from his work. As he opened the door he was temporarily at a loss when he saw Tea standing in the doorway smiling.

***TBC

Okay I'm sorry, I know I said it would be longer than normal (and keep in mind it is by a little bit) But I'm really tired (It is after 4 in the morning) and I have to clean up my apartment and take down all my Christmas crap tomorrow (well later today) so I'll post 

Chapter 4 and 5 together in hopes you guys will let this one slide ^_^ If you notice any mistakes or typos please email me or tell me in the reviews so I can fix them! Thanks again!


	6. Kisses And Interruptions

Kiss Me Fool By: Fire_Katt  
  
***Disclaimer: I still don't own it yet but there's always my birthday....^_^  
  
Okay here's the next chapter! Hope you guys are still reading it!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Tea! Shit, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot that I asked you to come talk to me after the party." Seto was still slightly reeling from the sudden appearance of the girl he'd just spent the better part of the night thinking about.  
  
"S'okay." Tea grinned at the fact that the indomitable Seto Kaiba was actually flustered for once.  
  
Seto suddenly paused and studied Tea's face carefully which only caused her to giggle harder. A look of surprise suddenly crossed his face as he realized why Tea was acting so out of the ordinary.  
  
"You're still drunk aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe" Tea shot back cheekily.  
  
"Guess you really did get that other drink hmm?" Seto asked rhetorically, however Tea didn't quite catch on to his wry tone.  
  
"Actually I think it was more like six, but shh it's a secret!" Tea winked teasingly at him.  
  
"So are Bakura and the others waiting to drive you home?"  
  
"No, I told them not to bother waiting since I didn't know how long you needed to talk for."  
  
"I hope you know that I can't let you drive home in this condition."  
  
"Oh of course not! I was just going to catch a cab home. No biggie."  
  
"Well you could just stay here the night and go home in the morning." Even as he spoke Seto could feel his cheeks flushing as he realized how his words could be mis-construed. Fortunately for him though Tea didn't notice how pink his cheeks were.  
  
"Are you sure? If you don't mind that would probably be better."  
  
"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure, besides it's not like there isn't enough rooms to spare right?"  
  
Tea glanced up at Seto's mildly self-deprecating tone only to see a wry grin which she returned.  
  
"Got a point there. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"You'll be finished getting your degree in four months right?"  
  
"Yep my last exam will be on April 18 and then I'll be done."  
  
"Would you be interested in a job?"  
  
"Where? Kaiba Corp?"  
  
"Not exactly no. I'm having an orphanage built in town and I want to have a few counselors who can also tutor the kids."  
  
"Wouldn't you want someone a little more experianced than me?" Tea was shocked nearly sober by Seto's offer.  
  
"Well Tea I know you and I know you're a good person. I mean I know I can trust you. So, umm, are you interested?" Seto was once more preparing himself mentally for her rejection that was never forthcoming.  
  
"This job would be a dream come true Seto! I'd love the job if you honestly believe that I'd be capable of doing it!"  
  
"Really, you'll take it? That's fantastic!"  
  
Tea was so thrilled she threw her arms around Seto's neck intending to give him a brief, friendly hug. Neither was prepared for the moment when their lips met. Tea's eyes widened slightly before she released a quiet sigh and leaned into Seto kissing him more passionately. Seto slipped his arms around her lower back, drawing her closer as he leaned back onto his desk behind him. His teeth caught her bottom lip and he tugged slightly. Tea moaned quietly and let one of her hands tangle itself in his hair, while the other one gently massaged his sholder. Both were so involved in the kiss neither one noticed footsteps coming rapidly down the hall towards them.  
  
***TBC  
  
I'm really sorry it's so short you guys, but between exams and my job and babysitting my cousins while my parents, aunt and uncle are on holiday...well let's just say I haven't had much time, energy or inspiration to write. My cousins will be gone on the 28th of January however and my exams were finished last Thursday, so I will have more time to write. I hope you guys forgive me and that you're still reading this! Oh and Azurite, to answer your question about the title, I was inspired by a song of the same name by Fefe Dobson. 


	7. Fights And Invites

Kiss Me Fool By:Fire_Katt  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Once again I apologize for the wait, I'm going to try to update every Sunday from now on since I usually don't have to work or go to school, so I hope that's a little more convenient for you all. Well, anyway, enjoy the new chapter and all I have to say is this probably wasn't who anyone was expecting! ^_^ Well not exactly..... One other thing I know all the characters seem a little out of character but that's because they are all older and more mature... except Isis, I'm not bashing her or anything (I don't believe in that) but I decided to make her...well...a bit of a bitch. Mwahahaha....*sounds of crickets chirping*....right, well on with the story!  
  
***Disclaimer: Hey Valentine's Day is coming up! Maybe my sweetie will give me YGO..... or chocolate....Mmmmm chocolate......  
  
Isis stormed down the hall towards the room the butler had informed her she would find Seto in. 'I can't believe those bastards left without me!' Isis had been fuming ever since she had been informed that Malik and Marik had left the party fifteen minutes before she came back in from her walk around the Kaiba estate's garden. To make matters even worse she had failed to notice a root on the path and had fallen flat on her face, and now her hair with which she'd taken so much time to arrange in a graceful updo hung loosely around her face. She was so angry at her brothers for not only leaving without her but also for interrupting what had promised to be a wonderful evening that she didn't even stop to think that they probably assumed she'd already gone home when they hadn't been able to find her. She was now going to find Kaiba and ask if he would mind if she just stayed at the mansion tonight. 'Heh, let those jerks worry about who I'm with tonight.' she thought rather spitefully to herself.  
  
She pulled herself together as she reached the door and reached for the handle. As she pushed the door open she stopped in shock when she realized who was in the room.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I think I have the wrong room." Isis managed to stammer out her apology before spinning on her heel to walk down the hall.  
  
"Isis wait. It's okay, I was waiting to talk to Kaiba and I decided to have a nap first." Yami walked out of the room and stopped next to Isis.  
  
"I was just about to go and talk to him, his office is three doors down that way. You coming?" Yami pointed in the direction that Isis had been walking before proceeding in the appointed direction.  
  
Isis shook her head to clear her thoughts before following him, blushing slightly at how it would probably look to Kaiba when he saw how disheveled Yami looked from his sleep and she herself from her tumble during her walk. Then she threw her chin up a notch and decided that she didn't care anymore what anyone thought of her feelings about Yami. Her eyes shot back to Yami as he stopped at the door he'd indicated moments before. Just as he was about to turn the knob Isis blurted out what had been on her mind for the past few hours.  
  
"Yami, about the kiss, well, you do know how I feel about you right?"  
  
Yami shut his eyes tightly, trying to come up with a response that wouldn't offend the beautiful Egyptian standing behind him. Opening his eyes he slowly turned around to confess that his heart still belonged to Tea and he planned on rectifying the horrible mistake he'd made by asking her to take him back the next day. Just as he was about to speak Isis put a finger to his lips and spoke with a lightness she didn't feel.  
  
"I know you don't feel the same about me yet but don't forget that I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Yami stared at Isis in surprise before turning and opening Kaiba's office door quickly in order to escape the akward situation at hand, in his haste not bothering to knock first. Neither Yami or Isis were prepared for the sight that met them. Tea was sitting on the edge of Kaiba's desk with her legs on either side of the man who had his hands cupping her face gently and was kissing her deeply.  
  
Yami's jaw dropped in shock which was soon followed by his eyes narrowing into jealous slits. His fists clenched and he started towards the couple who had yet to realise that they had an audience. Isis was just as surprised but her secondary reaction to the scene in front of her was the complete opposite of Yami's. To put it quite simply she was thrilled. She knew that Yami still had feelings for Tea but seeing her like this was bound to kill any lingering attraction he may have had. She didn't know how wrong she was until she saw Yami stalking towards the unsuspecting pair.  
  
"Kaiba, take your hands off of her." Yami shouted angrily.  
  
Seto in surprise spun towards the voice that had disturbed their kiss. Tea's reaction was slightly more delayed as she slowly opened her eyes to see who was bothering them. Then her eyes shot wide as she realized just what had been interrupted, and by who. She glanced up at Seto's eyes and as she saw them narrow in frustration she peered over his sholder to see Yami storming towards them, his intent quite clear from the way his fists were clenched. Tea shook off the slight haze that was clouding her mind before shooting a furious glare at Yami.  
  
"What do you want Yami."  
  
Tea's cold tone and heated glare froze Yami in his tracks as he stared at her in surprise. For the second time in less than five minutes his jaw hung open.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Yami didn't bother to clarify his answer to her question and instead waited for her response.  
  
"Why Yami, I thought that was kind of obvious. Don't you think? Now if you'll take your whore I'm sure Seto won't mind if you two find another room." She paused before looking the other woman over and taking in Yami's mussed up appearence before adding. "Then again it looks like you already did."  
  
"How dare you call Isis a whore when you're the one we just caught with her tongue down some guys throat and her legs wrapped around his waist. It seems to me that you were about to do something you always claimed you weren't ready for. Bullshit. You're the whore not her. I can't believe I fell for your little innocent act." Yami was too furious to even consider his words before they came out of his mouth, however the moment they passed his lips and he saw the shock and hurt flash across Tea's face and he instantly regretted them.  
  
Tea's eyes widened in shock before they filled with tears. Seto taking one glance at Tea's grief-stricken face whirled on Yami and Isis and glared at them malevolently.  
  
"Ask the butler to get Nick to drive you both to your houses, but I want you both out of my house within the next fifteen minutes or I will have security remove you." Seto's voice was low and almost inaudible, however neither Isis nor Yami missed the sharp, underlying edge to it.  
  
Yami turned around after shooting one last threatening look at Seto and grabbing Isis' arm none to gently pulled her out of the room and down the hall after him. As soon as Yami had vacated the room Seto's angry face relaxed into one of concern as he turned to a now sobbing Tea. He took one of her hands in his and with the other he lifted her chin gently to look at him, holding it when she tried to look away.  
  
"Tea, listen to me."  
  
"What?" Tea's watery response was followed by a quick sniffle.  
  
"You are not a whore and I'm sorry that I took advantage of your current state." Seto looked down at their intertwined hands slightly disgusted with himself as he spoke the words.  
  
This time it was Tea's turn to gently lift his chin to look at her. Her voice wavered slightly with emotion as she spoke.  
  
"Nothing happened that I didn't want Seto and don't think you were taking advantage of me because if you were I wouldn't do this."  
  
As Tea spoke she slowly brought his chin closer to her and she kissed him softly. Seto's eyes widened in disbelief before closing in joy as Tea deepened the kiss. Still with Yami's accusing words ringing in his ears, he regretfully drew away.  
  
"As much as I would like to continue this, you've had a rough week and I don't want you to do anything you'll later wish you haden't. So why don't I set you up in a room and let you catch some sleep."  
  
Tea smiled up at him and gave him a tight hug not bothering to reply as he backed up and allowed her to slide off the desk. As Seto took Tea's hand to lead her out of the room he failed to notice the slight blush that crossed her cheeks. He was glancing back at the desk wondering to himself how he was ever going to get any work done on it now that he could hardly look at it without blushing in memory of the past night.  
  
As they neared the room Seto had chosen for Tea she spoke up, shaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Not much, just work stuff probably. Why?"  
  
"How would you like to come for dinner and drinks with Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik?" As an afterthought she added unnessessarily. "Oh and me too of course."  
  
Seto glanced down at Tea's unsure expression before smiling slightly.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
They'd reached the door and as Seto held it open for her she leaned up to peck him on the cheek before proceeding into the room.  
  
"Night Seto" Drifted to him from within the room. As he shut the door she heard him respond.  
  
"Goodnight Tea."  
  
TBC***  
  
That's right people! It's not over yet! I just decided that this was a good spot to end the chapter. I hope this one was worth the wait for you all! Next chapter will be when they're all meeting up for dinner. Please review! Even if it's a flame....no actually I don't think I want one of those now that I think about it....^_^ meh Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the past though! 


	8. Morning Regrets

Kiss Me Fool By: Fire Katt  
  
***Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.......at the moment.....  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Sorry about the shortness! Hope you enjoy this chapter....  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Tea's eyes slowly opened only to squint shut again in silent protest to the sun shining in them. She sat up keeping her eyes tightly closed while rubbing her hand idly at her throbbing head. Suddenly in spite of the light her eyes shot open as she recalled the events of the past night.  
  
'Crap crap crap. Did I honestly make out with Seto?' Tea's mind was spinning as she let out a low gasp once she remember the fight she'd had with Yami. Her bright blue eyes gradually filled with tears as the harsh words the former couple had exchanged came back to her. The tears began to fall silently and she brushed them away angrily.  
  
"Stupid ass. I can't believe he had the balls to tell me that I'm a whore." A fresh wave of tears was preparing to rush down her cheeks when the bedroom door flew open and Mokuba rushed in.  
  
"Tea! I just found out you stayed here last night." Mokuba stoped at the sight of her tear streaked face. Running his hand through his hair he shifted to his other foot before continuing sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't think to knock. Umm are you alright Tea?"  
  
Tea glanced up at Mokuba before offering him a slightly watery grin.  
  
"I'm fine Mokuba. I was just recalling why I rarely drink. I usually end up doing something stupid."  
  
By stupid Tea was, of course, referring to her brash words to Yami. Unknown to the pair in Tea's temporary bedroom Seto had just been on his way to make sure that Tea was feeling alright. Hearing her words however, he took them to mean that she regretted kissing him.  
  
'Who could blame her anyways.' The bitter thought ran through Seto's mind as his hand drew away from the doorknob and he retreated down the hall rapidly. He missed hearing Tea's next words which would have disproved the conclusion Seto had come to.  
  
"I got in a huge fight with Yami after the party. I totally lost my temper, and well I kind of said some things to him and Isis that I really shouldn't have. If you're brother hadn't been there I probably would have just gone home. He stopped me from making an even bigger fool of myself." Tea stopped for a moment realizing that she owed Seto a thank-you.  
  
'A couple now that I think about it.' The thought came to Tea rather suddenly. She turned to Mokuba to question him of his brother's whereabouts.  
  
"Any idea where I could find him Mokuba? It's kind of important."  
  
"He's probably in his office."  
  
Tea tried to recall how to get to the office and when she couldn't she turned to Mokuba with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Actually I can't remember. Would you mind showing me?"  
  
Mokuba returned her grin cheekily as he replied to her self-mocking inquiry "Of course I wouldn't! I mean we can't have you getting lost in this place now can we? Just imagine how angry Seto would be if we had to send out search parties." At this thought Mokuba let out a short giggle which turned into a full laugh at Tea's response to his joke.  
  
"Oh I don't know I'm sure I could survive. All you have to do if your lost in the wilderness is follow the first water you find and it will lead you back to civilization right?" Tea arched a brow while trying to maintain her serious expression. Mokuba just shook harder with laughter, but managed to get off the bed and motion towards the door.  
  
"C'mon I'll show you where the bathroom is and you can work on following the shower to civilization. I was coming up to invite you to stay for breakfast with Seto and I anyways so I might as well let you clean up a bit since the food won't be ready for another half an hour."  
  
"What are you insinuating that I stink?"  
  
"Well now that you mention it." Mokuba laughingly avoided the playful swat Tea directed towards him and continued down the hall to stop at the bathroom door.  
  
"I'll come back in about twenty minutes to show you where the dining room is, okay?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean since I stink and all I might need more than an hour in the shower." Tea sniffed pretending to be offended by the comment Mokuba had made earlier. He didn't realize that she was only kidding and shot a concerned look at her averted face.  
  
"Tea? I'm sorry you don't stink I was just joking. Please don't be..." He cut himself off as he got a look at Tea's grinning face as she raised her eyes to meet his.  
  
"Heh heh, got you Mokuba." This time it was Tea's turn to avoid a light slap as she ducked into the bathroom and called through the closed door. "I'll be ready in fifteen."  
  
Mokuba just shook his head at the girl's sudden burst of immaturity. His face creased into a frown as he remembered Tea's tear streaked face that morning and decided to go ask Seto just what had been said.  
  
Meanwhile Seto had been sitting at his desk shooting venomous glares at the hated piece of furniture that was causing him discomfort as he recalled the part it had played in the past night's activities. His cheeks reddened ever so slightly as he recalled the feel of Tea's long legs clenching around his waist as he leaned into her seated form. He suddenly shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his head.  
  
"She said herself she regretted it." Seto growled to himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Mokuba enter the office just as he admonished himself.  
  
"Who regretted what Seto?"  
  
At the sound of Mokuba's voice Seto's eyes shot away from the desk and he snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Mokuba, you really need to learn how to knock." Seto ran his fingers through his hair tiredly as he regarded Mokuba's grin, hoping to avoid the question.  
  
"You know Tea said something to that effect this morning too." Mokuba suddenly recalled the original reason he'd come to speak to Seto. "She was crying when I walked in on her this morning. Any idea why Seto?" He shot Seto a questioning look expecting him to know that he was referring to the fight between Tea and Yami. His brow shot up in surprise to see Seto's gaze drop away from his guiltily. He was about to ask Seto about it when his brother's eyes shot back up to meet his again and he said in one of the coldest voices Mokuba had ever heard.  
  
" She kissed me and I'm sorry if she wishes we hadn't now but she can just deal with it."  
  
Mokuba's jaw dropped at the surprising revelation his brother had just confessed. Seto suddenly noticing Mokuba's shocked expression paled slightly as he realized it was not the kiss but the fight with Yami that followed that she was actually feeling remorseful of.  
  
"Umm. Seto, I was actually wondering what exactly Yami said to upset Tea so badly." In spite of his face being a picture of curiosity, he decided not to press Seto about his earlier remark.  
  
"Oh yeah, that." Seto shifted uncomfortably in his seat before continuing to relate the details of the argument last night. "Well Tea and I were in my office." He paused at that thought to glance once more at the desk. "Yami walked into the room with Isis and it resulted in Tea being called a whore and me virtually throwing Isis and Yami out of the house." He smirked at the last thought.  
  
"Poor Tea! I knew as soon as I saw Yami with Isis at the party that it was going to end with Tea getting hurt. What a jerk."  
  
"Hmm." Seto's automatic reply was all Mokuba was going to get and he suddenly glanced at his watch and realized that it had been almost twenty minutes. Glancing once more at Seto, Mokuba came up with a wonderful idea. Watching Seto slyly he changed the subject.  
  
"So, Seto, are you coming down for breakfast?"  
  
Seto, not noticing the plotting gleam that had taken up residence in Mokuba's eyes, simply nodded his head and replied absentmindedly. "Yes Mokuba. I'll be down in about fifteen minutes alright?"  
  
"Perfect." Mokuba wearing a self-satisfied smile, walked back in the direction of the bathroom in order to get Tea.  
  
***TBC  
  
Okay I know this chapter sucks and I'm sorry. I've already started working on the next chapter but it just didn't feel right to jump to the following night just yet. So hence this chapter. Next chapter will be breakfast and then the planned evening with the boys. Also I was wondering if anyone could tell me how to get the accents over the e in Tea's name. If you know please email me at scrabble_kitty@hotmail.com I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and please review! Also I may get the next chapter up as soon as Wednesday night, but if I do I'll be working on the next chapter for my other story so sorry in advance for keeping you all waiting! 


	9. I Want You

Kiss Me Fool By Fire Katt  
  
Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about the long wait. I just had a really rough month, starting with my computer breaking down, which obviously meant I couldn't work on my story, followed by my exams which were, well exams. And then just as I was getting back into writing mode my boyfriend and I had a really nasty break up so as you can imagine I wasn't feeling up to writing a romance story. But here I am again after pints of Ben and Jerrys and hopefully you'll still enjoy this! Sorry again for the wait! I'll try to get the next chapter out at the same time as a small apology!  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh***  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Seto walked down the stairs towards the kitchen still deep in thought as he recalled the passionate embrace he and Tea had shared the night before.  
  
What was I thinking? I can't face her now. She probably thinks I'm an even bigger jerk for taking advantage of the fact that she was upset and drunk. But I wasn't! Was I?  
  
All thoughts fled Seto as he heard a laugh tinkling from inside the kitchen. As he slowly pushed the door open he was preparing himself for the tongue lashing he deserved. When none was forthcoming and instead he heard his brother laughing, he chanced a look at Tea's face.  
  
Tea meanwhile had noticed the moment Seto had walked through the doorway. Ripping into him for what had happened the night before was the last thing on her mind however. She nervously looked down at her plate, unable to look him in the eye, cursing herself as she felt the colour rise in her cheeks. Hearing Mokuba's childish giggles she felt her face turn even redder and wished the floor could swallow her up. Slowly she glanced up to meet Seto's eyes.  
  
Mokuba had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Who would have thought that his cold big brother would develop feelings for sweet, warm Tea. They were exact opposites, and the more Mokuba thought about it the only thing he could think of that they did have in common was caring for him. Mokuba noticed the colour rising in Tea's cheeks and couldn't help but let out a laugh.  
  
Surprisingly enough Tea was the first to regain her composure. She glanced back at her plate before speaking however. "Are you still coming with us to the bar tonight?"  
  
Seto glanced at her sharply. There was not an ounce of regret or anger in her voice. "Do you-did you still want me to go?" Seto stumbled over his words while keeping his gaze trained on Tea's downturned face.  
  
Tea lifted her brilliant blue eyes to meet the azure depths of his own. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have invited you other wise."  
  
Seto let a small grin reach his lips before replying. "Well in that case I wouldn't miss it."  
  
Both smiled slightly at each other evidently forgetting that Mokuba was still in the room. Neither realized however that he had been following there exchange closely.  
  
Tea glanced down at her watch and seeing the time let out a surprised yelp. "Oh damn I really have to get home I'm sorry you guys but I have to leave." Tea started gathering her things as she continued to speak to the brothers. "Happy birthday again Mokuba! Oh and Seto I'll give you a call this afternoon and let you know what time we're going!" She threw a cheerful little wave over her shoulder as she dashed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea got out of Seto's limo with Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik and of course, Seto. As the group walked towards the door of the bar Tea enlightened her other friends of the fight between her and Yami the night before. Leaving out the part involving Seto of course. Bakura congratulated her for standing up to the "baka ex-pharaoh" which caused Tea to giggle. Meanwhile Malik and Marik were discussing methods of disowning their sister which only caused Tea to laugh harder. Tea's laughter dried up however when they got to the entrance to the bar and saw the huge line up.  
  
"There is no way I'm waiting outside for long in this skirt." Tea spoke up gesturing to her short black skirt.  
  
Seto glanced over at her and had to agree. Not only was Tea wearing a short skirt but it was paired with a striped purple and blue halter top with a low neckline. The group had come reasonably early not expecting there to be much of a line up. Seto eyed the VIP door before looking back and offering a suggestion.  
  
"You know I could get us in the VIP door by giving them my name, or we could go somewhere else it up to you guys."  
  
"Ahem." Tea tapped her sandaled foot impatiently as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot until Seto hastily added, "Oh and you too of course Tea." Appeased Tea smiled happily.  
  
"Well I think if we can get in here we may as well. Besides I've really heard some great things about this place."  
  
Seto glanced at the other males in the group all of whom nodded their heads in agreement with Tea. With his trademark smirk in place he started for the door where a very large, very muscular security guard stood with a list. Glancing at Seto he raised his brow waiting for him to give his name.  
  
"Seto Kaiba." Seto was a little disgusted with how a simple name could get him pretty much anything he wanted. The security guards eyes widened slightly before quickly opening the door to allow Seto admittance. Signaling for Tea and the others to follow he proceeded into the club.  
  
"Well I'm going to go get a drink from the bar over there. You want one Tea?" Malik glanced at Tea as he indicated the crowded bar at his right.  
  
Tea paused momentarily before shaking her head. Thoughts of what had happened the last time she'd been drinking encouraged her to refuse.  
  
"Aww c'mon Tea! One drink can't hurt, right?" Malik gave Tea a grin before starting to the bar yelling over his shoulder, "You like Slings right?" Not waiting for a response he made his way through the crowd.  
  
Tea shook her head this time in mild exasperation. "He's incorrigible. Marik I blame you fully and completely."  
  
Marik grinned at what he took as a compliment and walked off to explore the new club without responding. Watching his receding back Tea turned to her remaining companions with a smile. "So why don't we find a table?" Pausing to observe the crush of young adults she added in after thought, "If we can find one that is."  
  
Bakura had been watching Tea carefully since he and Ryou had gotten in the limo and he was certain something had happened between her and Seto. Not that he'd be upset. Just the opposite in fact. He thought of Tea as his little sister and she deserved happiness. If Kaiba could provide that for her then the more power to him. But if he hurt her... Bakura's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that Tea's nose was touching his and she was staring him straight in the eye. He jumped slightly and gave Tea a dirty look as she started to laugh.  
  
"Welcome back to Earth Bakura!" she managed to gasp out between laughs.  
  
While Tea had been in the process of getting Bakura to re-enter the atmosphere she didn't notice Seto watching her very closely. His brows shot up and his frown deepened when she leaned into Bakura's face and touched his nose with hers. At the same time Seto was watching Tea he was too deep in concentration to remember Ryou and the drink-bearing Malik, both of whom noticed the jealous expression that took over Seto's normally emotionless face.  
  
"Am I seeing things Malik?" Ryou leaned over to ask the question trying not to draw Seto's attention to himself.  
  
Malik trying not to laugh just shook his head and walked towards Tea with her promised Sling in his hand. Tea, unaware of the effect she was causing turned to see Malik and took the drink sighing. "Seriously Malik this is the only drink I'm having. That said, thanks." She tugged playfully at a lock of his hair before turning to look for a table.  
  
A few hours later they were dancing after each had had more then a few drinks , with the exception of Tea who had stuck to her earlier statement and had only had that one drink and a round of shots. The bar was going to be closing soon so Seto made a call for his limo to pick them up and the group made their way to the door. The limo was already waiting and as they climbed in no one noticed Tea's keys fall out of her purse and hit the pavement.  
  
Since both Malik and Marik lived only a 5 minute drive from the club they were dropped off first. As Malik got out he promised Tea that he would dye Isis' hair bright pink first chance he got. Tea let out a giggle at the thought of the serious young woman with flamingo coloured hair before recalling the fact that she was now dating the man who'd broken her heart just a few days ago. Chasing the nasty recollection away she just told him not to bother.  
  
The next stop was Ryou and Bakura's. Ryou having drank much more than he normally did he headed straight into the house intending on worshipping the porcelain god located in his bathroom. Bakura paused and asked Seto to get out and talk to him for a minute.  
  
"What did you want Bakura?" Seto was feeling rather unfriendly towards the pale haired boy after the incident at the bar right after they had gotten there.  
  
"Don't you hurt her. Or believe me I will hurt you." Without bothering to explain himself he headed for the front door intending on checking on Ryou. Seto stood outside the limo for a moment staring pensively in the direction Bakura had disappeared. He got back into the limo and gave his driver Tea's address.  
  
They continued their conversation about the job Seto had offered Tea the night before until they reached Tea's house a short while later. However when Tea reached into her purse to get her keys out she was in for a surprise.  
  
"What the hell? Where are they?" Patting her jacket pockets before digging deeper into her purse she started to slightly panic.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seto studied her face intently, nervous when he suddenly realized that she seemed to be on the verge of tears.  
  
"My keys, I can't find them."  
  
"So? What's the big deal? You can just stay at my place and we can find your keys tomorrow. You can even borrow a t-shirt to sleep in."  
  
"Are-Are you sure?" Tea looked at him waiting for his response.  
  
"Of course." Leaning forward he told the driver to take him home.  
  
Both Tea and Seto were quiet in the limo, their minds occupied with the events of the past night. Seto looked up at Tea in time to see her bite down softly on her bottom lip obviously in concentration. Before he could stop it Seto blurted out the one thought that had been racing around his mind since the night before. "Tea... I want you."  
  
***TBC***  
  
Sorry to leave you all hanging but seeing as the next chapter should be up if not today then tomorrow it won't be so bad right? ^_^ 


	10. Unexpected

Kiss Me Fool By: Fire_Katt  
  
***Disclaimer; I don't own YuGiOh***  
  
~*~Just a bit of a warning there is some limey content in this chapter- You've been warned!~*~  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
As Tea and Seto walked into his house Tea glanced around somewhat nervously due to the confession Seto had made to her in the limo. Without looking back at her Seto led the way to his room to get her the shirt he'd promised to lend her.  
  
"You know, I don't think my being here is really such a great idea." she said  
  
"Why not?" He'd already kicked off his shoes.  
  
"I might do something I shouldn't."  
  
His grin was wicked as he lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. "A guy can only hope."  
  
"You're impossible." Tea couldn't help but smile back in spite of the mischevious glint she saw reflecting in his eyes.  
  
"I try," he admitted, drawing her into his arms and kissing her until she could hardly think of anything else. A small voice at the back of her mind breached the fog that was engulfing her mind.  
  
Don't do this Tea! Think. Use your head. What if this is all he's after? How do you know you can trust him?  
  
She couldn't. She knew that much, but she couldn't fight the need to lose herself, to close out all the hurt and pain, to give herself to someone-if only for a night. What could it hurt? She closed her eyes and they tumbled onto his bed. However the voice continued to call through the haze.  
  
What does he want from you?  
  
She didn't know, didn't want to question anything as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand pulled, pressing her even closer, so that beneath her skirt her hip was pushed against the hard length of his erection. His lips were hot, his tongue insistent and she eagerly parted her lips and kissed him back as his arms lifted her up, pulling her so close that her breasts were crushed.  
  
She ached deep inside and had trouble catching her breath. Her heart pounded and her blood raced as his fingers ran slowly up and down the line of her back, forcing her closer still, creating a heat and electricity that sparked through her.  
  
She wanted him; God knew she wanted him and the moan that escaped her was just the beginning. One of her legs curled around his and he lifted his head to stare deep into her eyes.  
  
"As I said before, I want you Tea, but if your not ready..." he trailed off as the breeze sifting through an open window tickled the back of her neck.  
  
"I- I want you too Seto."  
  
Seto raised his hand to gently stroke her cheek lightly running his thumb over her bottom lip. "It's more than wanting you though Tea, I need you."  
  
"Do you?" she breathed, perspiration dotting her skin, heat building deep within. The fingers still lingering on her spine trailed down to her bum and suddenly the hand over her buttocks clamped tight.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I-I think I'm in trouble."  
  
"We both are," he whispered against the shell of her ear and her skin rippled with goose bumps. "Oh, sweetheart. We both are."  
  
He tumbled them backwards onto the bed and his lips claimed hers again. Fierce, hungry, hard, he kissed while his hands worked at the ties of her shirt. Aware that she was giving into a passion she should deny, she pulled his shirt over his head and skimmed the hard muscles of his arms. In the pale light she saw his face, intense, wicked, downright sexy as he removed her shirt then kissed the tops of her breasts as they spilled over the lacy cups of her bra.  
  
Beneath the flimsy fabric her nipples hardened and the need within her throbbed. "I knew it would be like this with you," he said as he shoved the strap of her bra off her shoulder and warm air suddenly brushed against her suddenly bare nipple.  
  
"Like-like what?" she whispered as he bent his head. She felt the gentle scrape of his teeth on her tender flesh, the tickle of the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Like this," he said breathing hard and suckling as his other hand delved beneath the waistband of her skirt, grazing her navel in its quest.  
  
Her legs parted as if on their own accord and she writhed anxiously, wanting, needing, consumed by an ache that seemed to pulse.  
  
He unhooked the clasp at the waistband and the zipper hissed downward as, with both hands, he scraped her skirt and panties over her hips and down her thighs and off her feet. Then she was lying naked beneath him, her blouse crumpled beneath her, her bra half off, her skin bare.  
  
He was leaning down to kiss her once again when the door burst open and showed the outline of an obviously shocked person.  
  
***TBC***  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging but hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon! Please review! Thanks ^_^ 


End file.
